Gone Forever
by Dandielion
Summary: My OC Jazz the hedgehog has a family now but it doesn't turn out well in the end. Sonia isn't there for him anymore and now he is left with his baby girl Sonya the hedgehog. Sad story. Please R&R and no flames please they make me feel sad. Thank you!


**Gone Forever**

Jazz was at a hospital sitting down in a waiting room nervously and happily. "I hope the baby's okay and I hope Sonia's okay," Jazz said then stood up. Jazz is a yellow hedgehog with gold eyes and he wears a black sweater, some light blue jeans, some white gloves, and some black shoes. Jazz started pacing back and forth. "Please be okay," Jazz whispered then suddenly a nurse walked out of a room and then walked up to Jazz. Jazz stopped pacing and stared at her. "What? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? What happened? I there something wrong? Can I see her?" Jazz asked impatiently. The nurse sighed and smiled.

"Just go ahead and see her," The nurse said. Jazz smiled then ran into the room the nurse came out of. He saw Sonia and a yellow female baby hedgehog that looked a lot like him but had Sonia's eyes. The baby girl blinked then smiled. Jazz walked over to Sonia and sat next to her.

"Sonia…we're a family now," Jazz said then hugged Sonia and the baby. Sonia smiled brightly.

"Yes we are Jazz," Sonia said happily. Jazz pulled away then kissed Sonia's lips. Jazz pulled away then stared at the baby girl.

"What's going to be her name?" Jazz asked. Sonia thought for a moment then looked at the baby girl.

"Let's name her Sonya," Sonia said happily. Jazz nodded happily.

"That's a great name," Jazz said then hugged his family again.

After and hour Jazz and Sonia were at a party invited by Kiya. Kiya was pregnant and Placed was helping her walk down some stairs. "Be careful Kiya," Placid said, as he helped her take one step. Kiya giggled.

"I'll be careful," Kiya said happily then Sonia and Jazz walked up to them with Sonya in Sonia's arms. Kiya smiled brightly and Placid frowned. "Sonia is that your new baby?" Kiya asked. Sonia nodded happily.

"Yup, and her name is Sonya," Sonia said happily.

"Really, she's so cute and me and Placid are gonna have twins soon," Kiya said. Sonia nodded. Jazz looked at Placid and sighed.

"Is there something wrong Placid?" Jazz asked. Placid shook his head slowly. Jazz nodded then walked over to Zane who was standing talking with his girlfriend Samantha. Zane saw Jazz and smiled.

"Jazz, it looks like you're a family now," Zane said happily. Jazz nodded then Lily and Mephiles walked over to them with Nazo. Nazo was about six years old.

"Hey guys," Lily said, as she smiled.

"Hey," Jazz, Zane, and Samantha said. Mephiles didn't say anything.

"Mommy daddy, can I go play with Lantic?" Nazo asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Mephiles said then Nazo ran off. Suddenly Manic and Sonic walked up to them.

"Hey Jazz, you have a family now huh?" Manic asked. Jazz nodded.

"And I hope we stay a happy family," Jazz said.

**Five years later**

Jazz was sitting on a chair in a little house crying his eyes out. "Why did it have to be this way?" Jazz asked himself through tears. "I thought we were going to stay a family forever," Jazz said, as he sobbed. "You had to die from that…monster," Jazz whispered. Suddenly Sonya walked up to him.

"Daddy…where's mommy?" Sonya asked Jazz. Jazz frowned.

"GET OUT OF HERE, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!! MOMMY IS GONE AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK SO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS AND GET TO YOUR ROOM SONYA!!! She's gone forever!" Jazz yelled angrily. Tears welled up in Sonya's eyes and she ran to her room tripping and falling as she did. Jazz put his face in his hands and cried. Sonia was dead. "Why?" Jazz asked through tears. Suddenly Jazz looked up and sniffled. "Sonia wouldn't want me to yell at our daughter like that…I shouldn't have done that to Sonya…she's the only one I have left," Jazz whispered, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you Sonia," Jazz whispered sadly then walked into Sonya's room. Sonya was crying on her little purple bed silently. Jazz walked over to her and sat beside her. Jazz grabbed her little hand and squeezed it. Sonya looked at him. "Sonya…I love you…just know that I would never leave you and I will always love you and your mommy," Jazz whispered, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sonya hugged her daddy tightly and Jazz returned the hug.

"Daddy…where's mommy?" Sonya asked.

"She's gone…gone forever my baby," Jazz said, as he started crying harder. Sonya also started crying hard. Jazz held her tight and Sonya squeezed her arms around his neck tightly and cried.

"I love you daddy," Sonya said through tears.

"I love you too Sonya…with all my heart," Jazz said sadly through tears.

THE END

**Wasn't that just sad? **

**Please review and no flames please!**

**See ya!**


End file.
